There are numerous methods of transferring data from one electronic data processing machine (EDP) to another, including copying data to floppy disks, compact disks (CD), flash memory sticks or external data storage devices. There are also software programs and devices available to manage the data transfer using a cable or wireless connection using a standard parallel port, serial port, USB, PCMCI or other network (Ethernet or telephony) interface. These methods require the creation and management of a network.
Almost all of the above methods require manual installation and configuration of the device or the program managing the data transfer, except for the copy function of data to or from a data storage disk using a standard EDP read/write device such as a floppy disk drive (FDD).
The drawback with current cable and wireless methods is that the expertise required to install and configure the device and the related software application to manage the device and execute the desired data transfer is far beyond the expertise of the average computer user. In particular, these prior art data transfer systems lack a process to automate the loading, execution and configuration of the necessary code to facilitate the data transfer between two EDPs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an apparatus that automatically loads the drivers and code necessary to facilitate the transfer of data between EDP using standard EDP connectivity interfaces.